randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of the Driscoll
"Dawn of the Driscoll" is the tenth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It is the first part of a two-part Halloween special, and it premiered on October 15, 2012. Synopsis While trying to save a science project, Randy accidentally resurrects a mad scientist, Jerry Driscoll. Plot After learning how difficult growing their "Smell-of-Death Vine" (Vitis Odor Mortis) for school is, Randy and Howard decide to use all the water/food for the plant at once. A week later, the plant is dead, and the two are panicking. Howard then comes up with the idea of using the Nomicon in order to bring the plant back to life to avoid being grounded due to their soon-to-be bad grade. The two then debate why they have different costumes for the Whoopee World Frightacular (Randy being the lower half of a cow, and Howard as Viceroy). After skimming the instructions, Randy attempts and fails to restore the plant. While Mrs. Driscoll is grading the plants, her husband's skeleton comes to life and kidnaps Howard, saying, "Doomsday is coming!" The Ninja then attempts to fight Jerry Driscoll; he throws Ninja Rings, but they are useless as they pass through Jerry's ribcage, while Jerry counter-attacks by throwing his rib-bones and the school’s pumpkin decorations. Randy slips on pumpkin goop, tumbling down the stairs, and Jerry takes this opportunity to escape. The Ninja then returns to the science classroom and asks Mrs. Driscoll what Jerry would want with Howard. She then explains how her husband had long ago created a Doomsday Device, and was then betrayed by Viceroy, who had him (Jerry) arrested. In his lair, Jerry starts to finish his Doomsday Device, and discovers he kidnapped the wrong person. Meanwhile, Viceroy is visited by the Ninja. Viceroy then agrees to help stop Jerry upon learning he's alive. He then explains that Jerry only built the device to get Valedictorian in his college class at M.S.U. (Mad Scientist University). The two and Mrs. Driscoll then discover Jerry's base under Mount Chuck's Gift Shop. At Jerry's base, the Ninja fights Jerry, while Viceroy tries to deactivate the now-active Doomsday Device. However, they are both unsuccessful, until Mrs. Driscoll arrives. After the Ninja kicks off Jerry's head, Jerry and his wife discuss the necessary results of the device's functioning — they would be apart forever). Jerry at last deactivates the machine, only to begin planning an even more destructive device. Deciding he's too dangerous to be kept alive, the Ninja reverses the resurrection power used on Jerry. Once out of the building, Howard asks Mrs. Driscoll to bring up their science grade; she grudgingly gives them a C. Back at the school, Randy and Howard see Mrs. Driscoll dancing with her husband's skeleton in the Science Lab and decide to go to the Frightacular. As the two depart, Howard points out how strange it was that the resurrection power affected only Jerry, when the science class was crammed full of dead lab specimens; unbeknownst to the boys, cadavers on all sides spring to life. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Mrs. Driscoll *Jerry Driscoll *Viceroy *Howard Weinerman Secondary characters *Hannibal McFist *Marci McFist Background characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Debbie Kang *Doug *Flute Girl *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Cowbell Player Trivia *In the commercial for the Whoopee World Frightacular, the Whoopee World mascot is wearing a costume based off of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. *This episode's title is likely a spoof of Dawn of the Dead. *The translation of "Smell-of-Death Vine" into Latin as Vitis Odor Mortis commits the common mistake of using a noun (odor) to modify another noun (vitis), which is acceptable in English but incorrect in Latin grammar. *This is the second time Mt. Chuck and the Museum of Silt have appeared. *When Viceroy first gets into the car to help the Ninja defeat Jerry Driscoll, Mrs. Driscoll is seen wearing her lab coat, but later when they arrive at the gift shop, Mrs. Driscoll is wearing her skeleton costume. *When Viceroy was watching the television, he mentioned a "stupid kid sitting all night in a pumpkin patch," which means he was watching the Peanuts special It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and talking about Linus. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Holiday Special Category:Halloween Special Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1